Love me NOW
by CypherKitty
Summary: I was bored and i have always wanted to write a shonen - ai fic, and this is my firs so be kind *YAOI WARNING*


Er yeah, no flames, no nothing this was just for a laugh and that is why it is crap, I hope you like and please review.  
  
***I have changed bits thanx to the review I got, so hopefully this is a little better***  
  
Yuri: What the FUCK!? You have to be kidding!!  
  
Dessa: Nope.  
  
Yuri: AHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Dessa: hope you have fun. *waves and winks at him*  
  
Yuri stared out the window. The rain glittered as the moon shone in its milk like rays among the clearing clouds. There were no lights on in his room and he was in total darkness, but he didn't care, he didn't care about anyone anymore, there was no one to love.  
  
Everybody had been so kind to him, but he didn't need their pity, it was the last thing he needed. He looked at his coat and boots flung in the corner. He took his belt off and threw it to the same place where his other garments were.  
  
He hated this place, he hated everything, he always had but then at least, he had had Alice to keep his mind off it, and now she was gone. "If only's" were the only thing he had left.If only I had had been quicker.If only that hadn't happened.But he couldn't do anything now, she was gone and gone she would stay.  
  
His gaze wandered over the room, it was dark, mainly because the light was off and it was dingy, but even with the light it still remained that way. His bed was comfy enough if he bothered to sleep on it, but he didn't feel like it, he never slept anymore.  
  
His eyes fell on the bedside cabinet, where a picture of Alice and himself was framed and his talisman, still letting out a light blue - almost white now- glow. He sighed trying not to let his tears roll down his cheeks. He knew he had to move on.  
  
He leaned across to the table and put the photo in the draw, he wasn't forgetting her. He just couldn't bare to look at her and know that he could never have her in his arms and feel her skin against his. It was horrible just thinking about it and the Seraphic Radiance had almost taken him when he was at his weakest point.  
  
Luckily Czneborg, Amon and Sandlephon had taken it apon themselves to help him out and calm the ex-god down. He was thankful of course but he wondered whether it would have been better to have gone berserk and not having to relive the pain every five seconds.  
  
The others had stayed with him for a while, until his silence had become too much to bare, they left when his anger had stopped and the wordless Yuri was the only thing to remain. They still said that they would be there for him, just not at his every beckoned call, that was if he talked at all.  
  
He now had a permanent residence at an inn, just off Bistritz. Where he was left alone and money was no obligation as the landlord had given him free reign of the place in the winter. This was Yuri's job, he earned a little money, but also a room that was his and food was provided for him. He talked when he had to but they would be short one word answers, no- one could get a full sentence out of him.  
  
He sighed as he felt the yearning for sleep, but he resisted. He didn't want to sleep, the nightmares would come back and he would have to see everything that happened that day all over again as he was there again.  
  
There was a knock at the door, but he ignored it. It came again a minute later and when he didn't answer again the door opened. Keith popped his head through with a look of concern etched on his faultless face. Yuri did not turn or take any notice of him, he just sat, with his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them.  
  
Keith moved towards Yuri and found himself in front of the silent one. He looked at him and he could feel the pain that Yuri was going through. He had done, he had known such pain in his life, and he had lived long enough not to dwell on it. Though it was very easy for him to say that as he had had centuries to get over his loss. Yuri, he thought, only had one lifetime to live.  
  
The elder knelt down on the floor and laid his hands onto Yuri's drawn up legs. He looked in to the sad eyes that focused on the floor and gave a small sigh. He so hated seeing him like this, he loved the way he used to smile and his sarcastic remarks always made him laugh. Yet it had all gone.  
  
He couldn't remember the last time he had had a proper conversation with him, though out of all of the group he had stayed with him just to make sure of his well-fare. Yuri had not minded his company, or that's all he could think as he never complained. Well, that was when he did speak but Keith felt happier that Yuri trusted him enough just to be in his presence.  
  
'Yuri, I know you will not speak to me, because I know you do not wish to speak to anyone, but if you want to I will be here for you.'  
  
He paused  
  
'I know that Alice would not want you to be like this, she would want you to live in the life you are given. I know she would want you to live for both of you.'  
  
At the mention of Alice's name Yuri looked at him. Keith bit his lip unsure that he had said the right thing. They stared at each other until a single tear fell from Yuri's eyes, and once one had receded, more came, and he found that Yuri was in sobbing, the cries full of heart ache.  
  
Keith pulled himself up and onto the bed next to him. He rubbed Yuri's arm as an act of concern and comfort but found it didn't help in the slightest so he tried to calm him a different way.  
  
'Yuri, I know this is hard and I do not want to push you into telling me anything, I too, have been through much pain, as you are now. I understand how hard it is, and how hurtful it can be to lose a loved one, but I do not know what to do to solace you.'  
  
'You..L..Lost a love.. t..too.'  
  
Keith nodded, and gave his own sorrowful sigh. He was ready to talk about it if helped Yuri begin to patch up his life and start again.  
  
'Before I was a vampire, I loved a girl, she was everything to me, I would have died for her and I lost her to someone else.'  
  
'Lost her? Didn't she love you too?'  
  
'Oh yes she did, we were planning to be wed but lost is the wrong word. She was killed by another who wanted my love. One who gave me the immortal gift, if you can call it such.'  
  
'Killed her? What? For...jealousy?'  
  
Yuri's tears had been wiped away and he looked interested, this was just what Keith had wanted, okay, so Yuri hadn't opened up but he was speaking at least. Keith felt sick, he didn't really want to be talking about her, but it was for a good cause.  
  
'Yes, I loved the killer too, but I would not leave my Caroline. It was totally out of the question. I do feel guilty for letting them down I know I broke their heart.'  
  
'You loved two people? Wow, I have only had Alice.'  
  
'Are you so sure?'  
  
'What do you mean by that?'  
  
'Nothing, you never know people may have loved you without you noticing.'  
  
Yuri looked perplexed, what was he going on about? Then it struck him, he remembered in Rouen, Maggie had talked to him in the church, telling him how she liked him. Yuri saw the knowing look in Keith's face at Yuri's realisation.  
  
'You see, hearts are locked until the right moment, even when the moment is wrong, the feelings are let loose and are out in the open.'  
  
Yuri nodded and felt a little calmer and he had never known that Keith had such a past. Actually he had never thought that Keith had a past at all, even though it sounded weird it was true, he hadn't really taken any notice of anything.  
  
'Who killed her? I mean who gave you the gift?'  
  
Keith shrugged and he looked a little distant, Yuri wondered why but he could see that Keith was getting uncomfortable.  
  
'The person does not matter, the point I was trying to make was that everybody goes through it at some point in life. Unfortunately my gift has let me live it out for four hundred years. You on the other hand have to make sure that you live what you have.'  
  
Yuri looked at Keith again and was shocked, his eyes were full of tears, he didn't know that vampires could cry. Well, this proved him wrong that was for sure. He felt awkward and he didn't really know what to do.  
  
'It seems like I am the one who doesn't know what to do now. Alice would know but she knew how to deal with everything.'  
  
He felt his own tears well up again, NOT again! Couldn't he be strong for once? Nope, the tears came and they ended up both crying at either end of the bed. They seemed to have an understanding, it was silent, but it was there.  
  
'Yuri, would you do something for me?'  
  
Yuri looked up at the blonde haired gentleman not far away from him, he owed him a lot, and he felt a need to please him, for what he had done. He nodded and made a small smile showing that he would and willingly. Keith blushed and stammered.  
  
'Would.yo.you hold m..me?'  
  
Hold him? As in hug - hold him? Woah way off the mark, but it was too late now, he had already agreed and he winced at the thought. He had never really thought the whole idea of guys liking each other much of a good thing.  
  
'Er.. Yeah, okay.'  
  
Yuri moved towards him and offered his arms shyly to him. Keith accepted gingerly. Yuri felt the firm body fall into his arms and savoured the experience of a strong lean body against him. It was odd and he almost ran away in fright that he was holding - hugging another guy. Yet he wanted to stay embracing him, just to appreciate it longer.  
  
Keith moved his hand up to Yuri's neck and he felt the gentle tingle of a defined nail tracing along it. He shivered at his touch but stayed holding him. Keith's hand moved to his hair and he felt the elegant fingers slip into his hair and twirling his locks between them.  
  
Yuri still felt embarrassed, yet he was beginning to realise, how ever much he tried not to, that he liked it. Keith had now been released from his arms and was smiling at him, his eyes soft and tender. Yuri had never seen his eyes like that. His eyes were the palest of blue but almost grey and his face was sharp though not too angular.  
  
Keith still looked at him. He raised a hand to Yuri's faced and traced the tear marks left upon his skin. He shuddered at his gentle entrancing touch and tilted his head to the side. Keith advanced again sitting closer to him and put his other hand to Yuri's face trailing his finger over his closed eyes.  
  
Yuri couldn't understand the feelings inside of him, he was cherishing every touch yet he cringed that it was a man doing this to him. He had never thought he would be enjoying this, in fact he wondered why he hadn't run away yet.  
  
Keith's hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him to himself, making their lips meet in a shy kiss. Yuri jumped and pulled away at first, he saw the hurt in Keith's eyes and he touched his lips where his companion's had just been.  
  
On his own intuition he moved closer again and kissed Keith, wanting to feel the curious sensation that had just befallen him. Keith responded putting his arms around Yuri and drew him closer to him.  
  
He was silent as his breath caught in his throat, and he waited. Yuri's lips touched Keith's, so slightly. Feather soft, so hesitant and slightly warm. He closed his eyes at the touch. He returned the kiss, his lips pressed to Yuri's yet almost forcefully. His hand at his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
Yuri's blood was rushing and his head is soaring. Electricity was shooting through his veins yet he had never felt anything like this before. He grabbed his shirt. His knuckles white because his grip was so strong. The kiss went on, still as passionate as the first.  
  
Keith's hand was on Yuri's back, on his neck and his lips on his. Keith's mouth opened, his tongue rubbed his lips, pleading and before he knew it Yuri had conceded and opened. His tongue entered his mouth, hot and dominating, and he felt himself melt in Keith's arms. Their tongues dancing, rubbing, tasting, demanding.  
  
So good.  
  
They pulled away from each other, both shocked. Yuri more than Keith but still he gazed at him and he realised he didn't mind it so much. It felt like one of those romantic books but he had never thought it could be so good.  
  
Alice had been great to kiss, but this was totally different, in a special league all its own and he found himself smiling as he was resting on his arms outstretched behind him. Keith touched his lips, the way that Yuri had done first and he too smiled.  
  
They said nothing, until Keith took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Woah... hold up the kiss was enough for him for one night, but he. he. oh shit. He didn't protest, well he did as much as he could, but he could stop himself from feeling excited.  
  
As he was led into the bathroom he felt Keith squeeze his hand in anticipation, this is what he had been wanting all along. Keith wanted this and Yuri was being forced into it, well forced wasn't the right word because he wasn't complaining.  
  
Keith wheeled round on him and kissed him again, more vigorous than the last and he felt Yuri shiver at his touch. He had wanted this for so long and he had at last go this wish and he had got it willingly.  
  
He let go and turned on the shower, which made a crashing sound in the almost pin- dropping silence. He felt for the water to heat up and turned to smile at Yuri. His eyes trailed to his clothes that hadn't been changed for a while, he smiled evilly at them, they wouldn't be too difficult to deal with.  
  
Yuri looked hesitant at first, obviously wondering what Keith would do next. He walked up to him and kissed his neck in assurance, he would do this as slow as he needed, he wanted to make this last. Yuri put his arms around Keith and it was then that he knew that he had the whole of him.  
  
He moved his hands along the side of Yuri's tight tee-shirt that fitted snugly on his form. He so did love the way it caressed his muscles, his chest and his shoulders. Keith pulled away from the embrace and pulled the shirt up and over his head, displaying the toned skin in which Keith was desiring.  
  
His hands were at once all over him, roaming and exploring, his tongue following his fingers. Yuri moaned and Keith felt his hands being coursed through his blonde hair. As he reached Yuri's navel he stopped, and put a finger to his mouth in a sarcastic unknowing innocence.  
  
'Hmm. now what's wrong with this.. AH HA I know.'  
  
He went for the flies on his pants and looked up at Yuri who didn't really know what to do. He had never known that Keith was like this and when he had thought this his leather pants were on the floor leaving him naked. He felt very uncomfortable with this until Keith's actions made him forget it.  
  
Keith took the half erect member in his mouth and twisted his tongue around it. Yuri tried to stifle a moan, but it escaped before he could catch it. He felt him lapping, smothering and consuming him, he still couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Keith stopped and pulled himself up to Yuri's height, Yuri groaned as the desire flourished in him, he didn't want it to stop. Keith was looking at him with the soft passionate look that made him want to jump on him, but then something didn't make sense, Keith was still full clothed.  
  
Gently he pulled the attire away from him and saw the pale skin that was apon the feline frame. He looked beautiful to say the least. He pulled him to himself feeling naked skin against naked skin and the shivered at the same time feeling the immense pleasure from it.  
  
Keith was already fully aroused and he could see that dazzling desire well up in him again, he knew what he was feeling because he felt the same. Keith gave a small laugh and opened the glass doors to the shower and pulled Yuri inside.  
  
The water poured in torrents over them. It warmed them and made them more manic then ever. Their kisses were almost violent and their hands wandered until they reached the intended rock hard targets.  
  
The feel of the water, their busy ands and the total urgency to build up the pleasure took them quickly. They leaned on each other in exhaustion and gave each other loving kisses. Their chests heaving in rhythm and their arms enclosed tightly around each other.  
  
Yuri turned off the shower and dozily stepped out of the shower. Keith followed him and pulled the towels out of the cupboard. They dried each other off tenderly and exchanged cherished kisses. Keith put on a towelled bath robe and proceeded to clothe Yuri in one.  
  
They passed into the bedroom and fell on the bed. The crawled under the covers and Yuri found himself with his head lying on Keith's pearly white chest with his arm around him. He felt tired, he hadn't slept for weeks and he needed it.  
  
Keith brushed the hair out of Yuri's eyes and smiled.  
  
'Sleep my love. You require it. I will still be here when you wake.'  
  
He felt his eyes close and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**********  
  
When Yuri woke he felt the strong arms around him, at first he panicked until he remembered what happened the night before. He looked up at Keith who seemed to be dreaming, murmuring to himself and laughing quietly.  
  
Yuri laid his head on his chest once more and smiled. He still felt odd but he was with someone and Keith. He thought... Keith must love him. He would never have done it otherwise. Yuri closed eyes happily and absentmindedly trailed his finger in soothing motions across Keith's toned torso.  
  
He did this for a while until he noticed the subconscious excitement that Keith's groin portrayed. Smiling to himself he lifted the covers and took the hard organ into his mouth taking him deep into his throat. He sucked attentively for a few minutes before pulling away. Keith roused from beneath him and he looked up from his dreamy state, jerking his hips.  
  
He smiled at him and pulled Yuri up to kiss him, the blonde taking control once again. He rolled him over until Keith was on top and the gave each other evil grins. The vampire began to work his hand up along Yuri's shaft until he gave a deep moan and his seed was spilt.  
  
Yuri breathed so fast he looked like he was going to hyperventilate but his breaths soon calmed and he looked into Keith's eyes once more. Keith gave another grin as his plan was unfolding nicely.  
  
Keith glided two delicate fingers into his mouth and pulled them out leaving a sting of saliva connected to his mouth. He moved across and off Yuri and inserted his finger into the brunette. He gasped at first but it soon elapsed in to quiet moans, he inserted a few more digits until he knew the time was right.  
  
He felt the terrible urgency that he had felt before and shoved himself into Yuri, feeling his member enclosed by tight muscle. Yuri cried out in pain at first until the rapid movements soon turned to pleasure.  
  
Keith's hand found its way to Yuri's now hard tool and began to work his hand up and down the shaft. They both moaned in high ecstasy until Keith's thrusts stopped with a shudder as he climaxed bringing the almost delirious Yuri with him.  
  
Keith collapsed against him and felt their heaving bodies synchronise with each other. Yuri was staring dreamily around the room and he sighed, and smiled. Keith lay on Yuri's shoulder totally exhausted and contented.  
  
'Keith, who made you? Did she love you that much to make you into a vampire?'  
  
'Hmm, ahh it was a he actually. Gerund was his name, ahh he was beautiful.'  
  
He sighed and left Yuri thinking on this. He loved a man?! So he had been like this all along? But he was too tired to protest or think much longer.  
  
They both soon drifted into sleep not long after that, both dreaming of the recent episode of showing their love for each other. Whether or not it would last they didn't know, but they would enjoy to the full until it ended. 


End file.
